Undisclosed Desires
by Strigidae Winter
Summary: Gray Fullbuster no era como todos pensaban... un traidor...el es algo mas que eso, un hombre con deseos ocultos. JuxiaXGray -  Lemon


Hola a todas/os ! este es el 1er fic que escribo, completo y subo a la pagina, y es de mis parejas favoritas de Fairy Tail ! Jubia y Gray 3

Está basado en el capítulo 71 de anime, me inspiré al ver la confianza absoluta de Jubia, y como premio, decidí escribir este fic, así que imaginé toda una ambientación, por cierto, es lemon / nunca había escrito lemon, pero siempre había querido leer uno de esta pareja.

Espero les guste

_**Undisclosed Desires**_

Estoy aquí, encerrado, esperando la llegada del maestro, a los ojos de todos, yo en este momento, soy el traidor número uno del Gremio, Gray Fullbuster, el mago de hielo, que traiciono a su nakama, Natsu, pero la realidad no es tan simple, toda razón tiene un porqué, solo debo esperar el momento, por eso, me encuentro tranquilo, esperando, para poder decir la verdad, el porqué de mis actos, pero una cosa es la que más llama mi atención, Ella, ella fue la única que confió en mi, sin siquiera saber nada, gritó a los 4 vientos que yo no podría ser un traidor al gremio, que creía en mi, en mis motivos aun no expresados, solo ella, la maga de agua que siempre se encuentra detrás de mi , observándome, con su a veces molesto "Gray-Sama"; pero ella, la que generalmente me es indiferente creyó en mi, jamás me había puesto a pensar un minuto en su total confianza, hasta ahora, algo se removió en mi existencia, en mi cabeza, y.. en mi corazón, quiero verla, decirle aunque sea "gracias" gracias por creer en mi ciegamente, pero ella no está, yo me encuentro solo, en un cuarto que se me hace demasiado grande, vacio y triste.

-Gray

-Mira? - Una de las mas poderosas magas estaba aquí, Mirajane, la observe un momento, para luego darle la espalda y seguir divagando en mi mismo-

-La ciudad está en peligro, todos saldremos a pelear, menos tú, hasta que el maestro llegue, espéralo aquí, nadie quiere quedarse contigo a vigilarte en este momento, pero hay una excepción.

-Quien esta?

-Gray-Sama

Era su voz, la voz de ella, porque el destino es tan incierto? Hacia unos minutos, deseaba verla, pero ahora, lo que menos quería era mirarla a la cara, estaba molesto, ni siquiera me digné a verla, seguí mirando al frente como si nadie hubiera en el lugar

Bueno, los dejo, no puedo esperar más tiempo, Jubia, encárgate de él, quedaras encerrada en la habitación vigilándolo hasta la llegada del maestro, solo él puede abrir la puerta, son ordenes, vigílalo y ante cualquier inconveniente, da la señal.

Entendido Mira-San

Adiós

Silencio, paz quietud, todo quedo en penumbras y en absoluto silencio, sentía su presencia a mis espaldas, no hablaba, pero escuchaba su respiración compasada y tranquila, como si nada malo pudiera pasarle, acaso pensaba que yo no le haría daño ¿? Estaba confiada? rondaban un millón preguntas en mi mente, no habían dicho todos que yo en el fondo era malvado ? ella no dudaba en absoluto de mi, necesitaba averiguarlo, quería saber hasta donde confiaba en mi, quería dañarla, lastimarla, demostrarle que en el fondo, si había un dejo de maldad en mi, que no debía confiar ciegamente en un tipo como yo, lo haría, y seria en este momento

Confías en mi Jubia ?

Eh?

Dije si confías en mi - me giré y la mire directamente a los ojos, la luz de la ventana dejaba ver solo un poco su rostro, pero no vi en él un poco de miedo

Creo en usted Gray-Sama, usted jamás traicionaría a sus nakamas sin un motivo, se que está haciendo esto por algo, confió en usted

Sus palabras fueron un balde de agua fría, me levante y camine directo a su lado, mirándola, tratando de observar algo en ella, pero Jubia se mostraba impasible, respondía mi mirada con la misma intensidad, con la misma fuerza, quedamos frente a frente, nuestros cuerpos a una distancia mínima, yo era mucho más alto, la miraba con superioridad y furia, pero aun así, ella se mostraba apacible y tranquila, en la oscuridad, en el silencio, me di cuenta de que ella era una chica callada, que expresaba sus emociones solo mirando a los ojos, no estaba mirando a la Jubia del gremio, sino, a Jubia, la maga de agua, ex miembro de Phamton

Gray-Sama, que es lo que está ocultando?

Sonreí- Jubia, tu no entiendes, no me conoces, tienes una imagen idealizada de mi, pero la verdad, es que soy como lo dijeron antes, un traidor

Nunca

Es la verdad

Jamás !

Era la 1ra vez que me alzaba la voz, sus palabras y su aliento chocaron en mi rostro, provocando un deseo, el deseo de mandar todo a la mierda, la tome del brazo, arrojándola contra la pared, sentí su frágil cuerpo chocar contra el muro, y puse mis brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, mis piernas sujetando la suyas, apresándola, me miro asustada

No me atacaras?

Por… porque

Porque qué?

Porque hace esto?

No te das cuenta? No soy tan bueno como parezco, justo ahora, yo, el preso, a acorralado a su vigilante, y no has hecho nada para impedirlo…

Gray-Sama, Jubia… Jubia quiere conocer, cual es la violencia que oculta su corazón

Sus palabras, sus últimas palabras, removieron todo mi mundo, no supe cómo, pero me acerqué y tome posesión de sus labios, la besé, jamás había tocado a una mujer, se sentía… placentero, nuestras bocas unidas, el roce de sus labios junto a los míos, era desesperante… las manos que antes la acorralaban, ahora descendían suavemente por su cintura, acercándola más a mi cuerpo, ella seguía el ritmo, no me detenía, estaba quieta, respondiendo delicadamente a mis movimientos, sus manos trazaron un delicado camino hacia mi cuello, haciendo más cercano si se podía la unión de mi cuerpo con el suyo, sentía el latido frenético de su corazón en mi pecho, nuestras respiraciones se volvieron mas rápidas, agitadas, el beso que antes había sido un tanto violento, se volvía mas apasionado, abrí su boca introduciendo mi lengua, sentía mi cuerpo vibrar, era demasiada pasión y deseo juntos, acumulados, comencé a descender, recostándola en la oscuridad, no dejaba de besarla y acariciar su pequeña cintura, pero el vital aire se hiso presente, levante mi rostro y la observe, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, su pecho subía y bajaba desesperado por recuperar el aire robado, sonreí maliciosamente

Aun crees que soy tan bueno?

Gray….sama

Dime, quieres mas?

No esperé a que respondiera, porque mi labios se apoderaron de nuevo de los suyos, tomándolos como legitimo dueño, introduciendo mi lengua , mas rápido, pero más suave, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, su cintura, sus muslos, la sentía gemir bajo mi cuerpo, y una parte de mi también comenzó a despertar, dolía, sentía la fricción en mi pantalón, comencé a descender lentamente, besando su cuello, y escuchando su agitada respiración. Lamia, mordía, y besaba, poco a poco, mis manos cobraron vida propia, abriendo su ropa y tocando todo lo que había a su paso, ella no se quedó atrás, sus manos recorrían y rasguñaban mi espalda a cada mordida de mis labios en su cuerpo, poco a poco, le quité toda su blusa, dejando ver su pecho a la luz de la luna, estaba sonrojada, avergonzada, y yo solo reí, comencé a morderla, y gritó más fuerte que antes, su cuerpo se agitaba bajo el mío, sentía el placer absoluto al tocar su suave piel, ese cuerpo que otros no tocaron antes, algo que me pertenecía solo a mí, no dejaría que nadie más viera ese rostro lleno de placer, si, en el fondo, era egoísta, y deseaba que fuera solo mía, mía y de nadie más, besaba y mordía delicadamente un pecho, mientras que con la otra mano, le daba placer, sus manos se aferraban a mi cabello, pidiendo más, gritando mi nombre, pero yo deseaba mas, una de mis manos se abrieron paso a su falta, la sentí estremecer, comencé a tocar delicadamente su sexo, introduciendo con cuidado uno de mis dedos, veía su rostro, vi un poco de dolor y placer al invadir directamente algo tan suyo, pero no me detuvo, mi dedo comenzó a moverse, y de a poco, su bello rostro cambio de dolor a placer, gemía, mientras yo jugaba con su intimidad, introducí otro dedo , mientras los gemidos de placer aumentaban, pero ya era demasiado para mi, deseaba introducirme en ella, sentir ese infinito placer, con delicadeza, retire mis intrusos dedos y tome sus manos, me observo con duda, y las guié a mi pantalón, esperando así la decisión final, todo dependía de ella, me devolvió la mirada, y con temblor en sus manos, desabrochó mi pantalón, era la respuesta que esperaba, me quité la prenda y junto con ella también mis bóxer, dejando mi cuerpo desnudo ante ella, retiré las prendas a medio sacar de Jubia, y la dejé igual que yo, desnudos, juntos, casi unidos en su totalidad, la miré por última vez, se veía tan hermosa, silenciosa, y decidida, sonreí otra vez, pero no con superioridad, o fingiendo algo, sonreí sinceramente como no lo había hecho nunca, ella también hiso lo mismo, y con eso, separe sus piernas, y lentamente, entré en ella, la oí gemir de dolor, la bese para calmarla, esperando a que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión, lagrimas descendían de su rostro, pero poco a poco, su mirada cambio, tornándose tranquila, y viendo eso, comencé a moverme dentro de ella, lentamente, escuchándola gemir, mientras mi cuerpo se agitaba cada vez más rápido, nunca había sentido tanta pasión, fricción, deseo, y amor… si , yo había comenzado a amarla, esta noche, en que ella me había entregado todo, creyendo en mi, dándome su cuerpo y su alma, sus labios y su amor, ella era mía, y desde hoy, no la dejaría, mi musa, mi compañera, mi nakama, mi mujer. Poco a poco fuimos llegando al climax, y nuestros cuerpos se agitaron al unísono, en un solo gemido de amor, caímos rendidos, lo último que vi, fue su bello rostro sonreír, para después, verla cerrar sus ojos y quedar dormida.

- Gray

-Maestro ¿

-Quiero que me expliques tus motivos, eh escuchado la opinión de los demás, pero no tu versión

- Lo haré

- También quiero que me expliques otra cosa, que hace Jubia recostada en el sillón? No estaba encargada de vigilarte?

- Reí *Maestro, eso, lo hablaremos luego.

Fin

Ahh ! es la 1ra vez que escribo un lemon, espero lo encontraran decente u_u

Saludos a todos


End file.
